


Tales of the Tourbus

by Influx (Pterakyn)



Series: Hybrid Theory [5]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Family, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, OC band members, and one of them is a lizard in crisis, errybody STUCK on a BUS, leading up to some one sided pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterakyn/pseuds/Influx
Summary: A monster comes into his own during his first time on tour with Kira. He has friends, he has a "pack", and a partner...but he realizes he is beginning to see what he truly wants out of life...but is that something that will be attainable, merely a fleeting fantasy, or will he have to compromise?
Series: Hybrid Theory [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/935604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Tales of the Tourbus

_“Three months is a long time…”_

_“I know, but it is for my other job. I did warn you this was coming up,” Mesogog said, sitting on the bench next to Christine. His human. Or at least he hoped she would be his for a time yet. He stretched leisurely looking out over the lake in the park. The rest of the group was also winding down._

_“No way in hell I can convince you to just work for Landsdowne? Like at all? He’d pay you for your time much better…”_

_“Christine,” Mesogog began as she dropped herself in his lap. Absentedly, he ran his claws over her arm._

_The running group hollered at them._

_“STOP BEING GROSS!” Spider Steve exclaimed. Mesogog snorted at his coworker, “No!”_

_He felt at peace, the day was coming to a close, the breeze was warm and he had a nice night ahead of himself._

Unfortunately…he then woke up.

\--

Mesogog almost fell out of his bunk in the bus.

“Someone is dreaming big time there,” Kira laughed, sitting on the couch at the bus’s front lounge.

“Oh sleeping beauty having an issue?” Jacob said taking a seat next to her. 

“Dreaming of my girlfriend…” Mesogog stood and began straightening himself up, leaning on the door frame between the lounge and bunks. He blinked in the light and yawned, flicking his tongue to Jacob.

“Lewd, much like whatever this is…” Jacob gestured with his coffee mug to Mesogog. The monster was standing there shirtless. Mesogog just shrugged. Kira was staring at Mesogog’s midsection. The monster looked down at himself and then back up to her. Jacob also began staring as she then pointed.

“What?!” he finally exclaimed.

“No bellybutton,” Kira said, pointing at him. Mesogog looked down.

“Yes…oh, now you’re all staring…” he huffed as all four band members proceeded to stare. He actually did not mind since it was just a good natured laugh on their part. He knew they’d move on in a moment.

“Does that mean he doesn’t have nipples? Because he is a reptile? Like…” He heard Joseph ask as he tucked himself back into his bunk. He could not let this one go. He rolled back out and stood arms open, displaying his chest.

“Okay so that is a yes on the nipnops, good to know,” Joe muttered.

“We are thirty minutes out from Portland, shirt on!” Kira exclaimed. Mesogog laughed and pulled a shirt from his luggage. He fussed with the buttons as he braced his feet against the floor. It had been a week on the bus, he was getting used to the rhythms of it all. In a way he found himself enjoying it. It was not mentally stimulating, but it kept him busy and allowed him time to read peacefully at the same time. Additionally, he felt he fit in. They were his pack now. Yes, it was still his job to protect the band but it felt like they did see him as a friend.

“Oh reminder, since you suck at poker, since tonight is a HOTEL NIGHT you are sleeping in the ladies’ hotel room,” Jacob said, squeezing past Mesogog and slapping his shoulders.

“I am failing to see HOW its bad,” Mesogog replied. He really didn’t, but the stakes were not high with the band’s penny poker nights, a good way to pass the time.

“You will see how bad, you will see,” Jacob warned. Mesogog wondered if it had something to do with Sonya. The woman seemed for the most part to barely regard him compared to how she had before. Kira had spoken with her, supposedly before the tour about her behavior. She was no longer hanging onto the monster as she had previously, treating him rather coolly. He was exceptionally relieved. Kira had kept what had happened hush hush from him in the reminding two weeks up to the tour. That he also did not mind.

He missed his girlfriend Christine. She was the first human he considered properly having a relationship with outside of a friendship. Part of him worried though, that Christine looked down on his body guard work. She knew he would be doing this, leaving for this tour. Or, she thought he was embarrassed since he had not told her who he worked for, but he felt he was protecting Kira and her privacy.

Mesogog sat down, tying on his boots. He wasn’t even fazed as Kira used his lap to boost herself onto her bunk. He simply moved his head back to avoid being hit. He sighed gently as he stood; ducking around Kira’s dangling legs. One week down, three months to go.

Route 5 had been a beautiful one, moving through the woods of Oregon. Mesogog was almost upset as they stopped and pulled in near the hotel, the equipment and second bus had gone ahead to set up. They were all rushing in to check in; he walked much more casually behind them. It was early in the day, no one was really out. The air was damp and cool. Usually not one for the cold, Mesogog found he loved it. It was quiet for now as he stood in the early morning sun. He was not allowed to stand long as Kira grabbed his arm and dragged him into the hotel. His charge did not care for sightseeing; she just wanted a damn shower.

\--

“And that is where we are playing,” Kira said, pointing across the Willamette River to the Moda Center. Mesogog was impressed.

“A whole arena,” he purred. He knew this was Kira’s fifth time touring the United States, but he did not realize she was going command such an audience. They leaned on the balcony railing, Kira letting the breeze dry her hair.

“We’re going to head over in a few hours, equipment is there so we are free to wander near here for a little bit. As much as I survived the coffee on the bus…I could use some actual decent shit,” Kira bounced into the room, drumming her knuckles on the bathroom door asking if Sonya wanted to wander out for coffee. Mesogog remained leaning on the railing, looking out again over the river. He had seen different galaxies, stars, and planets, but realized how little time he had spent on his own planet. Perhaps, when this tour was over, he could spend some time out here, even convince Christine…if she wasn’t damnably busy.

Kira whistled, grabbing his attention and the beast bounded out after his charges.

\--

He was the unfortunate one still drinking coffee as he sat on the far side of the stage, yawning. The last three hours were always the worst just prior to the show he had decided. Was the band going to be needed? Were they not going to be needed? If so, for how much? Is the equipment fine? Yes? No? It was now suddenly its not?

And all he could do, was sit, and wait. 

“No dying on us, not yet,” Jacob said, slapping his back. Mesogog gave a slight start and blinked at him bleary eyed.

“I am AWARE of that, just trying to gain my second wind. We both know I will be fine,” Mesogog grumbled. He just glared at the floor as Jacob massaged his shoulders.

“CALLLLMMMM!”

“KIRA I AM GOING TO BREAK YOUR BASSIST’S ARMS!”

“Fine, just don’t touch his fingers,” Kira said calmly walking by.

“Kira he won’t wake uuuupppp…”

“Let him napppppp! We don’t need him right now…”

Mesogog took that as his cue and almost immediately dropped off in the chair he was in. Sonya gently tapping him on the forehead slowly woke him up an hour later. Mesogog purred to her and she managed a smile. He stood and stretched; she shifted but did not leave just yet.

“Sonya, you know, if we met under a circumstance more like that, I think we would have been on much better footing,” He said. Mesogog mentioned he was going down to the Green room and offered Sonya his arm. She accepted and they began to walk.

“I don’t do quiet, you should know that by now. I didn’t mean for things to go as far as they did at the club…”

“But they did, why did you not admit that sooner?”

“Pride, monster boy, my pride. Not always used to not getting what I want, and you play favorites.”

Mesogog looked down at Sonya, she wasn’t as short as Kira, coming up to his shoulder, not the bottom of his chest.

“No, I do not. Kira has known me for a long time, so yes I do speak with her more, hell I live with her. But understand, Sonya, when it comes to your safety, every member is equally important.”

“That’s a lie, Mesogog and you know it!” Sonya’s voice went from playful to slightly hostile.

Mesogog simply sighed and said, “Kira has flat out told me, if I played favorites in this job I would be fired on the spot. My job is my job, who I interact with in my off hours is another story.”

Sonya did not respond to him, Mesogog thought that was just as well. They pushed the door open together and rejoined the band.

\--

“This is like the opposite of strip poker, the more Kira loses, the more stuff we stack ON the lizard,” Jacob said, looking over his cards. Mesogog lay flat on his back on one of the green room couches, wrapped in a yellow feather boa and Sonya’s sunglasses shoved onto his snout. He did not even acknowledge Jacob outside of a snort.

“You are just jealous of how fabulous I look,” Mesogog remarked, tossing the end of the feather boa over his shoulder as he sat up.

It was forty-five minutes before the show. Now it was all about simply killing time.

No one was quite relaxed, but they weren’t in a bad mood. Mesogog rested his head on Kira’s shoulder, looking at her cards.

“I think you’re losing on purpose, song bird,” He mumbled.

“Yeah because later we’re gonna try and get a bra on your over your shirt! Your nipples offend Joseph.”

“Positively VILE!” He laughed, “But I know you wouldn’t do that.”

“Yeah nah, we’re thinking lipstick,” Joseph said, putting his cards down and snapping a picture of the monster. Mesogog flicked his tongue out. He purred as Kira reached up and scratched his neck feathers.

“Oh god its like an ugly scaly puppy!” Jacob snorted. Mesogog looked over to Sonya, she had her hand partially raised and looked to him. Mesogog nodded to her as she stuck her hand against his neck. It felt like bliss. The lipstick they put on him when Kira lost another hand, however, was not.

“Fuck all of you right now,” Mesogog grumbled as Jacob led him over to the mirror.

“No, can’t because no fucking on the tour bus! Remember the rules!” Jacob said.

“Well, nothing against the dressing room,” Mesogog quickly replied, wiping the lipstick off with the back of his arm.

“Christine wouldn’t approve of an orgy I think,” Kira said, leaning back in the chair. Mesogog did mumble an agreement. He missed her…and she hadn’t responded to him in a few days…actually since two days after he left. He had not pushed, or messaged every day but it did make him feel left a little alone…

“OH GOD HE’S MOPING! QUICK! Someone distract his ass!”

Mesogog did not know who shouted it but before he realized it they had tackled him to the ground. He snapped his jaws in his confusion but began laughing.

“Hey, fifteen minutes!” A stage hand said, coming into the room…looking at the scene in confusion. A quick chorus of “oh shit!” and the band rushed to straighten themselves. Mesogog struggled for a moment to keep up. He definitely was making sure he was not neglecting his cardio, despite not having the time. It was a favorite time of his, seeing them before the show, all their eyes intense and focused on their purpose. Kira giggled when they reached the bottom of the stage stairs, she lightly kissed her band mates on the forehead as they waited, for luck she said, as she always did.

Mesogog looked up the stairs towards the stage. As he began to look back down he was surprised as Kira planted a kiss on his forehead between his eyes.

“For luck!” She exclaimed softly before rushing up the stairs, her band following laughing, each giving him a kiss as they went by. He made as if to chase them but halted at the top of the stairs, letting them be. He retreated to his position at the top, purring contentedly, watching the very beginning. After a few minutes he began his prowl behind the scenes. He could feel the speaker bass shaking through his body to the odd some what silence of the immediate back hallways.

What staff and security were around scampered away. If Mesogog remembered correctly, Kira had it pretty firmly in her rider building security wasn’t to trade favors for backstage access and Mesogog would be allowed to enforce things as he saw fit. Mercifully, no one ever decided to test this ever. Word had seemed to have traveled fast after the first Californian shows. Eventually, he drifted back to his spot on the stage, standing with the remaining security there.

No relaxing for him, no time to enjoy the spectacle… until well after the band was ushered off the stage into his protective arms and finally back at the hotel.

\--

Mesogog sat on the edge of the hotel bed, hours later, grumbling and scratching at his neck. There had been a mix up; no roll bed had showed up. But the monster found himself sitting on Kira’s bed, which he was to share that night. He fell over, hitting the pillow and began to tuck himself in. He did not yet see WHY sharing a room with the women was punishment. One of lights was off and he began to fade and purr as Kira gently patted his feathers.

“So…vampires?” Sonya asked.

“Mhmm?” Kira responded.

“Why don’t they show up in mirrors?”

“GO ask one, there is one in Briarwood APPARENTLY”

“Yeah, well are we in Briarwood? No, so…why don’t vampires have reflections?”

“It has something to do with souls I think…”

“Well, makes sense, at least mythologically speaking before humans knew how light functioned, a reflection of yourself quite literally,” Mesogog said.

The two women went silent and looked at him.

“What?”

“You…you actually…responded…” Sonya mumbled.

“The guys usually tell us to shut up!” Kira responded.

“Well, I mean I would love to sleep but I did have SOME thoughts on the matter I wanted to share.”

Mesogog snorted in disbelief as Kira snuggled up to him.

“Was…was this whole vampire shit…the punishment?” Mesogog asked, sitting up a bit and patting Kira’s head. Kira mumbled and tucked herself a little closer.

“Weird exhaustion discussions,” Sonya yawned, “and we don’t know when to stop. When do I get a cuddle?”

“Next hotel stay, if you don’t get handsy, I can manage a friendly one,” Mesogog purred, “this is quite the opposite of a punishment.”

“Don’t you have a girlfriend…”

“I am not an animal, Sonya.” He purred and laid down, his back to them. The two women began talking again but in hush gentle tones. It did not bother the monster as they did not try to rope him in. So he listened to the gentle whispering and fell deep asleep. So much for the dreadful punishment. 8 days down less than 90 to go.


End file.
